marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeryn Hogarth (Earth-616)
, lawyer of Kitty Pryde, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois; New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lawyer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Jeryn Hogarth was a brilliant lawyer and businessman who worked for Rand-Meachum Inc. Iron Fist After Wendell Rand's death, he became the executor of his estate. He kept Wendell's son Iron Fist under surveillance after his return to the US, hiring Colleen Wing and Misty Knight to contact him and verify that he was truly Wendell's son. Having confirmed Danny's identity, Hogarth organised a meeting with Joy Meachum to discuss the return Danny's fathers half of their common enterprise to its rightful inheritor, Danny. The meeting was abruptly ended when chaka Khan burst in. They were saved when Danny managed to change into his Iron Fist identity. Sabretooth Danny Rand had Colleen Wing act as Jeryn's bodyguard in Canada while he investigates who has been ripping off Rand-Meachum. Jeryn was taken prisoner by the mercenary known as Sabretooth. However Iron Fist was able to defeat Sabretooth and his men while Colleen freed Jeryn and the other prisoners. Heroes for Hire Jeryn held a party for his friend Luke Cage celebrating the fact that he has just been cleared of all charges pertaining to the time that he served at Seagate Prison. The party was attacked by Stiletto and Discus burst into the penthouse and begin blasting the room with their weapons. Despite what the courts say, they believe Cage to be a criminal and are sworn to bring him to justice. Power Man and Iron Fist snap into action teaming up for the first time to take down the intruders. Later, he worked as the legal representative and effective boss of the Heroes for Hire. Jeryn sends the heroes to a car show to promote the business much to their annoyance. However the show was interrupted by Bull. Jeryn hires a new secretary Jennifer Royce. He helped the team when they battled El Aguila. He informed the duo that after taking down Senor Suerte they had become quiet popular. Jeryn contacted the Heroes to come up to his Arie in Canada to pick up Jennie. They were unaware that they are being followed by the vigilante El Aguila, who believes the two Heroes for Hire to be involved in shady business following their last encounter.When Power Man and Iron Fist arrive in Canada, they are taken into Jeryn's private office where he tells the two that he believes that some of the women on his staff may be stealing the various assets that that are kept that Arie. When El Aguila arrives to attack the Aerie, he ultimately ends up teaming up with Heroes for Hire, and exposing a number of Jeryn's support staff who are responsible. After the thieves are defeated, El Aguila is thanked for his help, Aguila departs from the Arie as a ally of the Heroes for Hire, but not before stealing a kiss from Jennie. He helped the Avengers during the senate hearing. He and the team battled Chaka Jeryn helps Iron Fist with the police after being attacked by Warhawk, who had shot Coleen in the crossfire. Jeryn acted as the defense of corrupt politician; Randolph Cherryh much to the shock of his friends. More shocking still, Jeryn talks to the judge in a negative light about the Heroes for Hire being employed by Murdock, going so far as calling them hired thugs. Luke and Danny confronted Jeryn, but he dismissed it as simply a lucrative business venture. Abe Brown hired them for help and they all travel to Halwan. Jeryn flies first class, Luke and Danny are stuck flying coach. They are both unaware that the woman named Brillalae is also aboard the plane with them. Arriving in Halwan, they are once more attacked, however this gets them in trouble with the authorities. Iron Fist finds that the whole time they were fighting Jeryn had been making a deal with the king of Hawlan and the leader of Murtakesh forge an international trade agreement in order to avert any war. With the conflict ended, the Heroes for Hire agree that it's time to return back to the States. Jeryn showed off the new Heroes for Hire advertisement to boost their publicity. Power Man takes it as an attempt by Jeryn to cater to more higher profile and more lucrative jobs and push the Heroes for Hire out of being able to get the business of the less fortunate like his clientele in Times Square, and storms out of the meeting. Jeryn tried to talk the heroes out of getting revenge against Shades and Comanche, who were working with Ward Meachum as their was no money in it. However is words of wisdom failed as the heroes attacked the mercenarys' Jeryn disbands the Heroes for Hire after the death of Iron Fist. Chicago Spectator He took a job along with Luke Cage at the Chicago Spectator is one of the leading Newspapers in Chicago. He took part in the trial of the case of the People of the State of California vs. the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and others. But the charges against the two superhero teams were dismissed. Kitty Pryde He was contacted by Kitty Pryde after her house had been closed to her by the F.B.I. for investigations on possible terrorist actions involving Pryde in the accident caused by Purity in the University of Chicago . Oracle Inc Jeryn Hogarth later became legal counsel for Oracle Inc., but later claimed he was retiring and his new partner will be now handling Oracle's legal matters. However it was revealed that it was non other then Jennifer Walters aka the She-Hulk, who makes it clear she's there for strictly legal purposes. Facing Iron Man Jeryn Hogarth stops Iron Man and the Mighty Avengers in their tracks acting as Danny Rands defense, stating that technically, he is registered in the States as a lethal weapon, as is the Superhuman Registration Act. Iron Man points out that he need to register with the government but Hogarth cuts him off, stating that the event has yet to be laid out in court and they have to proof if Rand's abilities are truly superhuman. Iron Man produces a hologram of Iron Fist with the New Avengers as proof; Hogarth stated that he must have all the relevant files if he takes it to the highest court of law; he asks which will last longer: Rand's trial or Iron Man's tenure as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wai-Go Industries Jeryn and Danny representing; the Rand Corportaion met with Wai-Go Industries. Wai-Go proposes to purchase Randtrack Type II Halbach train lines for 10.6 billion dollars. The technology would then be turned over to China's National Maglev Transportation Technology Research Center. Just before signing the contracts, Danny's conscience bothers him and he tells the representatives from Wai-Go that he has concerns giving technology to a country China which has a history of human rights violations. Jeryn is disgruntled at Danny's abrupt decision. Later Jeryn informed Danny that an abnormally high number of shares of Rand Corp. are being purchased by Wai-Go and its subsidiaries in a start of a hostile takeover. | Powers = | Abilities = * Professional Attorney: Jeryn is a skilled lawyer, specializing in business law. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Humans